


Isn't That Cheating?

by AlltheFandoms_tooManyShips



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Archer Alec Lightwood, Blind Alec Lightwood, Blind Character, Gay Disaster Magnus Bane (Shadowhunters), Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Oblivious Magnus Bane, Past Child Abuse, Raphael is a Little Shit, Supportive Jace Wayland, Trigger Warning: brief mention of child abuse, only in passing, trigger warning: brief mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheFandoms_tooManyShips/pseuds/AlltheFandoms_tooManyShips
Summary: To stop him brooding over his break up with Camille, Raphael drags Magnus to the college archery tournament.  To his amusement Magnus doesn't realise that the tall and handsome captain of the archery club is blind, and accuses him of using a guide to cheat. Much laughter and humour ensues.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 19
Kudos: 299





	Isn't That Cheating?

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: There is a very brief mention of suicide and child abuse but it is only in passing when discussing magnus' family history. If you would like to avoid stop reading from "As for Magnus" and resume from "he had managed to break away"
> 
> I had a thought while driving to work, "what if Alec is blind but Magnus doesn't know leading to much embarrassment for Magnus."
> 
> In the books and the show Magnus always seems so put together and suave, it's fun to think of him in situations where he is a little out of his depth.
> 
> Edit: thank you to the comments for pointing out that I hadn’t separated conversations properly, I should have addressed this issue now. This is one of my first Fics so any comments on grammar and spelling are welcome. I want to improve my writing for the future :)

“Why is it that I have to sit with overbearing parents for four hours and watch you ping pointy bits of stick into an oversized dart board when Satan has managed to take control of the global thermostat?” Raphael rolls his eyes at his best friend's antics. He knew that bringing Magnus to his Archery tournament would be a day of suffering on his part, but after watching the usually bubbly demeanor his friend exhibited get buried behind fake smiles and reassurances he was willing to take the metaphorical bullet. Neither he or Catarina had liked Camille, having been forced to watch her slowly extinguish the spark that drew people to Magnus like moths to a flame. They had known it would not end well, and had been prepared to pick up the pieces, but they had fatally miscalculated how broken the ‘break up’ would leave him. 

“You know why you are here, the answer hasn’t changed between now and the last time you whined at me. You’ve been miserable Mags and you need to get out and about to get your mind off of her.” He watched as his friend flinched, a frown marring the flawless skin of his forehead before he could school it into one of the fake smiles that he and Cat had come to hate.

“Aw Raphy. I didn’t know you cared so much about me and my broken heart.” The enigmatic man leans back heavily into his chest wiggling his eyebrows. Normally this would annoy him, but it's so much closer to the Magnus that he’s used to he just feels relieved. He still pushes him off with a huff and a gruff

“Don’t get full of yourself.” which elicits a brief giggle as he readjusts the bow case on his shoulder.

“Seriously though, do I really have to go sit with insufferable mothers, underhandedly abusing their friends' children? I mean this is a college event, why are they even here?” The hands that get thrown in the air and stiff posture let him know that this is actually bothering Magnus more than he will willingly admit. Neither of them have the best of histories when it comes to family. He has only one relative left, his grandma Rosa, having lost his parents and siblings to a house fire back in Mexico when he was only two. As for Magnus, he had lost his mother to suicide and had been the one to find her covered in blood in their family bathroom when he was only five. He had then suffered at the hands of his abusive father until he had managed to break away at 18 when he applied for Alicante College in secret and undertaken the stressful court proceedings of removing himself from his father's control in a legal sense.

“No, I spoke to coach already and got permission for you to come and sit on the bench with us. I knew you wouldn’t want to sit in the bleachers. But you have to promise to be quiet and not disturb the competitors.” He made sure to put a heavy emphasis on the word quiet, hoping that it would dissuade his friend from causing too much ruckus.

“I promise to be on my bestest behaviour, cross my heart.” For the third time that day Raphael rolled his eyes and turned to walk away from his friend. He didn’t need to look back to know that Magnus was following him.

“Aye Raphael, you made it!” He held back a wince at the over eager greeting from the blonde idiot that was Jace Herondale.

“Yes I am indeed here Jace. This is an archery competition is it not.” The telltale smirk of a classic Herondale comeback began to appear on the mans face, but it never managed to come to fruition.

“Ow Alec what the hell was that for!” He turned to look over his shoulder at the tall, leanly muscled man behind him, his eyes covered by large dark sunglasses, who was responsible for the head smack that had saved Raphael’s sanity.

“You know full well why you deserved that. I keep telling you not to aggravate my fellow archers before a competition.” Raphael smiled, he always found the difference between the adoptive brothers amusing. Jace, loud and boisterous always looking to make fun from chaos, but intensely protective of those he cares about. Alec, calm and rational with a good steady head on his shoulders but, still able to crack a joke with the best of them.

“Thank you Alec. I’ve already had to put up with one whining and flamboyant idiot, I certainly don’t need another.” He gestured to Magnus who was standing stock still behind him, eyes wide and from what he could tell a little flushed on the cheeks. “Alec, Jace, this is my friend Magnus, who up until now has always had a convenient excuse to avoid coming to these competitions. Magnus, this is Alec, a fellow Alicante archer, and Jace his annoying brother who, much to my chagrin, has never missed a competition in his life.”

Seemingly shaking himself out of his stupor, Magnus genuinely grins and walks forward holding out his hand to the two brothers. “The pleasure is all mine, truly.” His eyes run up and down Alec’s body, unmistakably taking in the finely honed muscles and raven hair. He would be lying if Alec wasn’t part of the reason behind him fighting to drag Magnus with him today. He was undeniably Magnus’s type and potentially the catalyst to getting the old Magnus back.

As he expected it was Jace that took the proffered hand and shook it with a sly smile. “It’s a pleasure. Maybe we’ll be seeing you around a lot more now you’ve finally made it to the range.” So Jace had also picked up on the ogling as well.

“Yes it is nice to meet you, but we need to be heading to the bench.” Alec turned to leave and Jace sprung into place by his side, walking so close that their arms touched, quiet words passing between them.

Raphael looked expectantly at Magnus who still stood arm outstretched in front of him. “Come on Mags we need to go as well.” The hand was lowered but still Magnus didn't move. “Magnus?” The lack of movement was beginning to concern him. Maybe he’d miscalculated thinking it was a good idea to introduce Magnus to Alec Lightwood.

“Raphael. Why have you waited till now to introduce me to that fine young man?” Ah. Raphael laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

“If you recall, I have been trying to get you to come with me to one of these ever since I signed up for the club.” Magnus pouted and started walking after the two young men.

“Yes but you never told me about the presence of the beautiful mister Lightwood.” Raphael didn’t want to point out that even if he had, Magnus had otherwise been engaged with the bitch from hell.

“Fine, I apologise for not telling you about Alec.” He fell into step beside his friend.

“Apology accepted. Now let’s go so I can watch all of those muscles being put to good use.” Raphael snorted. “Oh and I suppose I can watch you as well my dear.”

Two rounds at the target down, and Raphael was quite pleased with how things had gone. Members of the Alicante Archers sat in the top three spots, with Raphael himself sitting quite comfortably in second. A young first year called Bat filled the third spot, but it was Alec who quite rightly claimed the top position. The eldest Lightwood was by far their strongest member, placing top in most competitions that he took part in, and had quite justifiably been the captain of their team for many years. Raphael had no complaints being beaten to the punch as long as it was Alec that sat in front of him. As he approached to sit back down beside Magnus, Alec rose for his turn at the stand Jace following closely. Placing his bow gently on its stand, he places himself on the bench beside Magnus. “Alec’s on top form today. I have no doubt he will be taking the gold.” He grabbed a bottle and uncapped it, swallowing the cool liquid with pleasure. Magnus snorted beside him, eyes trained on Alec’s back as he nocked his first arrow.

“I’d hardly call it a fair competition really. He may be nice to look at, but having someone sat there telling you where to shoot and a stand that aligns your shots like those kiddie frames at a bowling alley, is surely an unfair advantage.” He can’t help the laugh that escapes him, but if Magnus knew Alec at all he would realise just how funny what he said is.

“Mags. Seeing as Alec is blind I’d hardly call it cheating if he has a little bit of extra assistance.” The look of pure shock mixed with horror that crosses Magnus’ face does not help stop his laughter.

“He’s blind?!” He can see the cogs turning in his friends head, processing what he has learned and applying it to the little he knows about Alec already. “Why are they letting him shoot arrows if he can’t see!” Raphael sobers a little at that. Alec had to fight hard to get where he is now, people constantly putting him down and refusing to let him participate simply because he couldn’t see. He knows that Magnus doesn’t know any better, but it is his place to correct his friend for his comment.

“Alec hasn’t always been blind. He has always been a gifted archer, and when he finally lost his sight he trained even harder to remain as good without it.” He turns and watches Alec sink another high score. “He’s been through a lot Mags. Has had to work hard to maintain a skill that had been second nature to him. The stand is to let him know where the target is, he adjusts it to help him find his centre and it helps him to prevent sway. Jace sits behind him and helps guide him, let him know if the bow is swaying so that he can account for it.”

He looks at Magnus again to make sure the man is listening, and isn’t surprised when he can already see the build up of guilt on his face. “You didn’t know Magnus. It’s sunny so the sunglasses aren’t out of place, and he never uses a cane when he competes. Jace never misses a competition because he essentially becomes Alec’s guide. You probably noticed how close they were walking earlier. By keeping a contact against Jace, even if it is just arm to arm, Alec knows that he doesn’t have to worry about bumping into anything.” He places an arm around his friend's shoulder. “He won’t hold it against you Magnus. He’s been told worse by people who do know him and his condition.” That makes Magnus frown, but Raphael continues before he can speak up. “Just treat him like a normal person and the two of you will get on like a house on fire. Though it may be better to not offer a handshake again in future.”

He smiles a little as he watches the realisation dawn on his friends face, his cheeks flaming red. “Oh my god. I’m an idiot!” He buries his face in his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Why is Magnus an idiot?” The pair of them bolt up as if electrified as the man in question walks over to them and sits beside the even redder Magnus.

“He thought you were winning because Jace was telling you where to shoot.” Magnus looks at him mortified at his betrayal, as both Jace and Alec start laughing uncontrollably. Eventually Alec collects himself enough to speak.

“If anything Jace is more of a hindrance than a help.” At that his brother lets out an indignant squawk, but Alec continues on regardless. “I assume Raphael has been kind enough to explain.” To his amusement, still reeling, Magnus can only nod which sends Jace into another round of raucous laughter. “I will assume from the renewed hysterics that it was a yes. Fair enough but if you would like to talk about it more at a better time, I can give you my number.” His smile is warm and genuine, and it soothes Raphael's soul to see Magnus pull out his phone as Alec reads him his contact details. He is glad that he managed to drag Magnus with him today. If anyone can purge the lingering essence of Camille Belcourt from Magnus’ aura, it will undoubtedly be Alec Lightwood.


End file.
